


Little Bird

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Learning to Cope [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort Objects, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: He's totally fine. He doesn't need a stupid stuffed toy to get through the work day. Gavin Free is a grown man. He'll be fine! Honest.(He isn't fine.)





	Little Bird

_Tap, tap, tap, tap--_

“Could you maybe, I don't know, fucking not?”

Michael glared at Gavin from his desk. Said Brit was sitting on the couch, tapping his pen rapidly on the top of the mini fridge. He stopped when he was snapped at and met Michael with his own glare, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, hop off.”

“What's your fucking problem man? You've been an ass all day.” Michael accused, his annoyance not hiding his concern.

“I’m bloody fine, Michael!”

“And I'm the virgin fucking Mary.”

“Piss off.”

“Make me, you--”

“What the hell is going on?” A different voice interrupted them. Both men turned to face the door and saw Matt, holding a pizza box and looking pretty damn confused. “Why are you two idiots fighting?” He continued, walking into the room and setting the pizza down on one of the tables before sitting next to Gavin, who immediately shoved himself up against Matt and gave his best kicked puppy face. He ignored the way Michael scoffed at him. “Michael is being so cruel.” He said, with a sigh.

Matt rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile. “Is that true, Michael?” He asked.

“No, it's not fucking true. He's been being extra annoying all day and he's acting like a brat.”

Which, yeah, sorta true. Prior to the tapping, Gavin had been snapping at whoever tried to speak to him. He was also slamming doors and nearly threw his controller a few times. While he was known to occasionally have bad days, he usually didn't get so irritable. A bad day for Gavin was usually just a day of quietness and clinginess. Instead of latching onto his boi like usual, Gavin was actively pushing him away. As a result, the tension in the room has been mounting all day, with it just being the two of them until lunch. It was likely a very good thing that Matt showed up when he did. It wasn't too much of a stretch to say that the bots likely would have escalated to something more physical if they'd been left alone to keep arguing. 

Matt nodded. “Any idea what's got you so worked up?” He asked, looking to the man clinging to his arm. The clinging didn't last any longer, though, because Gavin let go and shoved himself into the other side of the couch when questioned.

“I'm fine.” He insisted, not looking at either of them, his fingers messing with the strings of his hoodie.

Evidently, that was not the correct answer. Michael shoved his chair away from his desk, stood up, stormed out, and slammed the door behind him for good measure. Gavin flinched at the noise and Matt sighed, running a hand through his own long hair. Great.

Rather than potentially making the situation worse, he tried to redirect things. He reached over and opened the pizza box. “You want a slice?”

“No.”

“More for me.” Said Matt, with a casual shrug as he started eating his own slice of pizza. He lazily scrolled through Twitter on his phone as he ate, making sure not to glance over too often at Gavin. The looks would just freak him out more, or piss him off. Neither option was fun, so pretending to ignore the lad’s presence altogether was his best bet if he wanted Gavin to calm down. He had to bite his lip to fight back his smile when he noticed the boy occasionally glancing over him to look longingly at the pizza box. Gavin wasn't great at making sure he always ate, but pizza was something he never missed out on.

After a little while longer, he slowly moved away from the arm of the couch and closer to Matt. Eventually he was squished into the man’s side again, still stealing glances at the food. Matt grabbed another slice from the box without a word and held it in front of Gavin for him to take, still keeping his attention on his phone. A few moments went by with no pizza grabbing, so he finally looked over to see what was up.

Ah. That made sense.

It was immediately obvious Gavin had no intention of feeding himself. The boy had opened his mouth, but was simply waiting. Not much of a surprise to Matt, considering he'd been in such a rotten mood. It didn't explain everything, but it did help to know he wasn't really dealing with adult Gavin.

He didn't bother to say anything as he tore a piece off the slice of pizza and popped it into the boy's mouth. Usually someone else would do this, but Matt didn't mind. He much preferred a needy Gavin over a stressed out, angry Gavin. He kept at it, switching between feeding his friend and himself and humming all the while. Once he was done giving the lad his food, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Gavin, buddy, if you feel like you need some time then you don't have to get angry. Michael would have understood.”

“Don't wanna be small.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Did something trigger it?”

“Bird.”

“.... A bird made you regress?”

“No!” Gavin huffed and ran a hand roughly through his hair, his other hand flailing a bit as he tried to get his words together. “My bird. He's at home. I'm not home.”

Oh!

“You left your bird at home? Is it a special bird?”

“Yes.”

“And you're upset because you don't have it.”

“Him.”

“Sorry. Him.”

“Yes.”

He sighed in relief, glad to finally know what was troubling the young man. Unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do about it. He had to record something in less than an hour and wouldn't be able to get the toy and come back in time. As he was trying to think of a way to break the news to the boy, an idea popped into his head. He went over the day's schedule in his head again before smiling. “Hey Gav,” he said, “does Geoff know about your bird?”

Gavin nodded. Realistically, Geoff was probably the one to get him the toy in the first place. He loved spoiling his boys. Matt closed Twitter and opened his contacts, scrolling before finding the one he wanted. He tapped call, then put the phone on speaker as they both listened to the dial tone and the ringing. Less than two rings later, a voice greeted them.

“Hey Matt, what's--”

“Geoff!”

“Gavin?” He questioned, confused. 

That's when Matt spoke up. “Hey Geoff. Do you know where Gavin's bird is?”

“His-- Oh! Yeah, it's on the kitchen table. Why?”

“Could you bring it with you when you come in? Someone has been a bit of a brat today without it.” Matt said with a smirk, chuckling at Gavin's indignant pout.

Geoff's laughter was heard over the speaker. “Sure. I'll be there in…. 15? Yeah. Keep my baby company, Matt Bragg. I don't wanna have to shave any heads.” 

“Hurry” is all Gavin contributed to the conversation.

“You got it, Gav,” Geoff said, “I'm on my way.”

Matt and Geoff exchanged quick goodbyes before the call was ended. Gavin appeared a good deal less tense as he relaxed against the taller man's side, seemingly content to wait right where he was until his knight in bearded armor showed up. A little while went by, quietly, until the door opened again and Michael walked back in the room. The lad looked over at the two on the couch and scoffed. “Hey, asshole. Matt making sure you get a nice pat on the head for being a dick?” He asked as he walked over to his desk.

Instead of the accented snap he was expecting, Michael heard a different response.

“Michael.”

That's all that was said, but Matt's tone made him stop in his tracks. He turned back to face the two and cursed when he saw Gavin's posture and put two and two together. “Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Gav, I didn't know.” He immediately apologized. Michael wasn't too much of an asshole, after all. Gavin simply hummed, not making eye contact with the other lad. 

“He's been in a bad mood because he left his bird at home. I also think this month’s schedule hasn't helped.” Matt explained. Things always got busier that time of year and it was hard on all of them.

Michael sighed. “Yeah, it's been hell. Shit, man, why didn't you just say something?”

“Didn't wanna look needy.”

That wasn't much of a surprise. Gavin wasn't always comfortable with that form on stress relief and would get pretty self-conscious sometimes. Right as Michael was about to respond to his boi, the door opened again and Geoff walked in, stuffed parrot in hand. He didn't get a word out since he was immediately met with an armful of British boy. Gavin clung to Geoff like a koala, quietly muttering the man's name over and over as if to reassure himself. The older man was taken aback for a moment, then hugged the lad back and kissed the top of his head. Maybe he sniffed a little bit, too, because maybe he really liked Gavin's shampoo and _Gavin_. He'd never admit to it.

Their hug lasted a little bit longer, mostly in silence, before it was interrupted with a small voice.

“Thank you, Geoff.”

“Any time, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was part two I guess. Don't expect any of these to be too long. I just randomly write. Feel free to drop prompts.


End file.
